The present invention relates to a grill for covering floor registers used in air duct systems.
Forced air heating and cooling systems have found widespread use in modern day homes. Forced air systems use a central furnace (or air conditioner) which is connected to various rooms in a house through numerous air ducts. The furnace includes a fan to force air through the duct system. The furnace heats the air (or cools the air in the case of centralized air conditioning) which is directed throughout the house. Air emerges from outlets or registers in the duct work. The register is used to regulate the flow of air and includes an air flow control which is essentially a valve. Air duct registers which are situated in a floor are typically covered with a grill. The register grill allows the register to be stepped upon and provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the outlet.
There is a continuing need for floor register grills which provide improved airflow characteristics and which are aesthetically pleasing.